


Flying Somewhere Else

by secretlygreatly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Pre-Time Skip, SakuAtsu, This was supposed to be a twitter fic but it got too long, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlygreatly/pseuds/secretlygreatly
Summary: In their last year of high school, Inarizaki played Itachiyama in the quarter finals. Atsumu is playing harder than he ever has before because this was the match that would convince Samu to try out for the V.league with him, what could be more satisfying than winning the entire Interhigh tournament? Winning would remind Samu of how epic it feels to hit the final winning point, how everyone was watching them on the center stage, how people just knew how good the game would be if the Miya twins were playing. But more importantly, this was the rematch they wanted since they lost one year ago.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Flying Somewhere Else

In their last year of high school, Inarizaki played Itachiyama in the quarter finals. They were nearing the end of the fifth set with Inarizaki only 1 point from set point. Atsumu is running on a high, not because of competing against Itachiyama’s setter, who was average at best, he could only bump hard to reach sets, but because this was the match that would convince Samu to try out for the v.league with him, what could be more satisfying than winning the entire Interhigh tournament? 

Winning would remind Samu of how epic it was to hit the final winning point, how everyone was watching them on the center stage, how people just knew how good the game would be if the Miya twins were playing. Maybe he wouldn’t agree to try out for a Division 1 team but the tryouts for division 2 teams open a month after graduation and they have plenty of time to run a side hustle. The pamphlets shoved in Samu’s backpack, set as his new phone wallpaper, and one that mysteriously ended up in the fridge would do it. 

Atsumu made every set as perfect as the last, easy to hit, high enough to beat those irritating blockers, and almost as fast as that shortie’s weirdo quick attack. Samu couldn’t lose, but the game dragged out. Both teams alternating in scoring points, ideally they wouldn’t have to play a 5 set game but honestly, Itachiyama was even better than they were when they played a year ago. 

"They were good, maybe a little too good", Atsumu thought as he propped himself up after trying to dig a spike that went a lot farther back then he expected. “Shit I thought he was for sure aiming next to Suna.” 

Sakusa’s weird flexible wrist made his spikes unpredictable as hell, and atsumu was already exhausted trying to help block his earlier attacks. It’s okay, a hard match is so much more satisfying once you win it, and Atsumu already knew all of Sakusa’s habits from camp, how he glances to his target right before he attacks and stares only at the ball during his jump. 

“This is perfect, winning will be like revenge for beating us in the Interhigh, Samu will eat this shit up.” 

But when Atsumu felt a sharp blast of air curve by his face and heard two things, an echoing boom and a piercing whistle, he couldn’t move. His knees were heavy and thighs sore from squatting in his receive position. Atsumu waited, expecting a ref to call “out” and to move to the next rotation where Samu would be in the perfect opposite position for a full-bodied attack or maybe a quick set or a run-up appro- 

“Sumu what are ya standing around for!?” 

They only needed another point, there was still time, it was just a serve, just one service ace out of many that happened earlier, the only one that Sakusa hit the entire game when Atsumu hit 3. It wasn’t until they lined up and bowed to crowd and made their way over to those guys in obnoxiously bright-colored sweats when it set in. 

"Last match? Hah, that wasn’t a last match." Why would a game that ends in less than 3 seconds be a last match, especially when Samu would have done an even more impressive spike next. 

Atsumu looked up for the first time while absentmindedly shaking hands, he saw two dark eyes shrouded by loose hair. Even with half his face covered, he knew exactly who it was; the man who ended his brother’s volleyball career. 

“You remember know I don’t shake hands right? Good game, the back set in the last half was alright.” 

The messy haired man bowed slightly and moved on to face Samu. 

Atsumu glared hard, “Screw you”, he murmured under his breath and turned away. 

He couldn’t look at Sakusa anymore, he always had a prickly attitude at camp and was demanding for sets that were dangerously close to the net. Setting for him was a pain in the ass, but seeing him whip his arm wickedly fast and add that nasty spin to the ball was incredible, sucks to be on the receiving end of that though. 

“Still an asshole as usual, he won’t even shake hands for his last high school volleyball game.” Atsumu was repulsed at the thought of touching the guy who ended one of the best games he’d ever played and was glad he didn’t have to shake hands anyways. 

The dinner afterward with his team members was uncomfortable, mostly tearful goodbyes even though they still had the remainder of the school year left together and one clumsy speech by their coach who was 3 beers deep. But what really pissed him off was hearing Samu talk about the loan he was saving for or about their neighbor who introduced him to a wholesale nori and vegetable supplier. Atsumu was tired of arguing with Samu about this, they quickly turned into yelling matches and punches thrown. But maybe if they won, Samu would have considered it, even just for a second that Tsumu could set for him again. 

"It doesn't even have to be me" he thought, sure no setter would ever be decent enough to give Samu the perfect sets Tsumu could, but at least Samu would still be flying somewhere. 

Their table hushed as the news coverage of the Spring High Tournament began on the TV, Atsumu watched silently from his corner of the restaurant until he saw that figure at the edge of the screen. Itachiyama’s captain was beaming directly into the camera but off to the side stood a hunched over tall man, the only one with his face covered and who was actually glaring a hole into the camera. 

“Bastard.” Atsumu scoffed, the guy looks pissed off that he won for some reason, when does he not look like he’d kill the next person that breathes in his direction? Atsumu knew he would be pissed even until after their graduation, his teammates weren’t speaking to him much and that bad mood lasted longer than any of his losing games. 

It wasn’t until 2 years later when Atsumu was chatting with his coach and MSBY teammates that he saw Sakusa again. 

A lot of time had passed since the game that winter, Samu finally opened his shop back in Hyogo and Atsumu made the V.league his first year. Osamu’s deal with the Sendai stadium led him to see Atsumu all the time, at least he can show off how much fun he’s having playing against the best volleyball players in the country. In the line-up of athletes trying to get a spot in one of the highest ranked teams in the country, the curly hair was unmistakable. 

Atsumu was shocked that Sakusa was still playing volleyball since he wasn’t in any of the V.league rosters and he would have come across him at some point, a chance for Atsumu to finally beat the one person who bested them every time. With all of the irony in the entire universe did Atsumu have to find out that him, Sakusa Kiyoomi, was the newly scouted opposite hitter for MSBY. 

An MVP of the Japanese Collegiate Championship, Sakusa piqued the interest of many pro-teams but Atsumu never really cared about the collegiate players since they weren’t as invested in their volleyball careers like the V.league recruits who made volleyball their full-time job and life. 

Then Atsumu saw that jump again; a streamlined, perfectly tuned form that snapped and left a loud boom that reverberated in the empty gym, which reminded of the practice camp years before. Atsumu didn’t think he would ever see that pose from the same side of the net ever again and secretly hoped that if he was on the other side, he would have stuffed it before it even made it over. 

But Sakusa hit every set Atsumu did, even the not-so-nicely arced ones, the speed that Sakusa got into his attacking position was impressive but what really blew away their opponents was that spin. The spin which always ricocheted off Atsumu’s bumps, the spin that made their opponents dive to make a futile attempt of recovering the ball, the spin that made Inarizaki lose every match they played. 

Maybe Sakusa was a good asset to the team, he listened to all the advice their seniors gave them and he agreed to try new attack formations that Atsumu made up. He was amused by the way Sakusa reacted to being called "Omi-Omi", an endearing nickname that he bestowed on him after seeing how pissed Sakusa was the first time he did it. 

Leaned back nearly parallel to the floor, Atsumu launched the ball dangerously close to the net, but he knew that the ball would go exactly where he wanted when it left his fingertips. Omi-kun’s hand appeared right before the ball reached its highest point and Atsumu watched as the ball slammed to the other side of the court as fast as it flew up, celebrated by a long whistle blow from the ref. Atsumu propped himself up from the ground and turned to face Samu far in the distance, who he knew was watching and flashed him a wide smile, hoping that it would make him a little jealous. 

Even if Samu wasn’t there to hit his sets anymore, Atsumu always knew he could find someone else. But Atsumu had realized something else as he watched Sakusa walk over to the bench avoiding the high fives and sweaty huddles to put on his face mask, he would much rather be on the same side of the court with him than the opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write fics all the time (for hetalia oh god don't remind me) but I wanted to try writing a quick one-shot, it's kinda rough but I just like thinking about all the "canon" stuff that might have happened in between the Interhigh tournaments and the Black Jackals vs Adlers match. Also I've always wanted to do something with sakuatsu bc they're actually my favorite ship ever!!! I hope this doesn't read weird as a full fic bc I originally had it formatted for twitter. My twitter is @peachiedurian!


End file.
